


ADHESIÓN

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: "Tu dijiste que era el único para ti, entonces ¿Por qué no me respondes...?"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. El día antes.

_**"Tu dijiste que era el único para ti, entonces ¿Por qué no me respondes...?"** _

_._

_._

_._

_"Eres el único para mi Sasuke, siempre lo serás 'ttebayo"_

Parece como si ese fuera el único recuerdo de ti. Tu voz, tu sonrisa y tu mirada llena de luces.

Esos brazos que con tanto cariño me sostuvieron y entregaban caricias suaves, tan reconfortantes.

No importaba lo que pasara, ni lo mal que nos fuera a ambos, tú y yo estamos tan destinados que aterra en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Mi alma que no quiere dejarte.

Cada espacio que me rodea está lleno de ti, pero ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

—Sasuke.

Me llamas alegremente desde la habitación mientras preparo el desayuno para ambos. No soy una persona afectiva en lo más mínimo, en lugar de voltearme simplemente me quedo viendo la tostadora.

De todas formas, no necesito voltearme para saber que me estas observando.

Sé que lo haces sin importar el lugar en donde te encuentres.

—Ya ven a sentarte de una vez —Ordeno poniendo los platos sobre la mesa de la cocina y comienzo a comer sin esperarte mientras te observo sonreír sentado delante de mí.

Sonríes, pero tu mirada se mantiene vacía otra vez.

— ¿Qué vas a querer de cenar hoy? —Pregunto alzando la taza de café para darle un sorbo e irremediablemente pienso en que me gustaría que pudieras hacer lo mismo.

El café humeante sobre la mesa luce tan solitario ¿Sabes?

— ¡Ramen! —Respondes manteniendo tu sonrisa amplia dejando ver todos tus blancos dientes. Esa sonría que me hacía perderme en un mar de sensaciones agradables.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío levemente ante aquella respuesta que siempre me espero de ti.

—Ne, Sasuke... —Vuelves a llamarme en un tono preocupado que me pone en alerta— Pero, mañana es tu cumpleaños, deberíamos comer algo que te guste a ti 'ttebayo...

Dejo caer la taza pesadamente sobre la mesa y suspiro buscando las palabras que debería decir y que parece que se me han olvidado otra vez.

—No importa, tú mismo lo dijiste, mañana es mi cumpleaños. Mañana puedo comer algo que me guste, idiota.

Lamentablemente, lo único que me gusta ya no existe.

Haces un puchero que mi memoria recuerda tan vívidamente que me duele. Vas a replicar, lo sé, ¿Cuántas veces hemos repetido esta escena? ...

No...

¿Cuántas veces he repetido yo esta escena?

— ¿Qué vas a querer para tu cumpleaños, Sasuke?

Esa pregunta que hace unos años me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido hoy me hace cerrarlos sintiendo el pesar cayendo sobre mis hombros. Es demasiado cruel de mi parte y aun así insisto porque no puedo hacer otra cosa más que esto una y otra vez.

—Solo quédate en casa, idiota.

El silencio siempre viene después de que digo esto. Tu mirada perdida, tu sonrisa inmóvil; no me respondes. Me gustaría gritarte y exigir una respuesta pero sé que no vas a responder porque no puedes.

Porque ya no puedes.

.

.

.

¿Qué era lo que hacíamos a esta hora del día? La verdad es que lamento infinitamente el hecho de que nunca quise conocer otros lugares contigo

—Salgamos a dar una vuelta 'ttebayo —Dices como si fuera la mejor idea que pudo habérsete ocurrido.

— ¿A dónde? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Naruto —Me quejo estúpidamente como siempre. Quiero aceptar tu petición pero es imposible. Muerdo mis labios inquieto.

—Anda, Sasuke teme, solo un ratito —Insistes poniendo esa expresión toda tierna que detesto por lo infantil que se te luce en ese rostro atractivo que te cargas.

¿Qué debería hacer? Si la situación se diera de otra forma habría aceptado sin chistar, pero ahora ¿Qué tan raro me vería a ojos ajenos? La lastima no es algo que me guste difundir aunque de alguna forma me he acostumbrado a ella, de todas formas no es como si tuviese otra alternativa.

—Ne, Sasuke, nunca quieres hacer nada conmigo 'ttebayo ¡Salgamos! ¿Acaso no me quieres, teme?

Mi respiración se corta y desvío la mirada, esa pregunta que en algún momento me habría avergonzado ahora me sonaba dolorosa.

En algún momento, yo no era capaz de responder a ello. Solía evitar dar una respuesta por medio de comentarios mordaces. Ahora que es tarde para decirlo, puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema porque soy un completo idiota.

—Te quiero —Respondo.

Siempre que cambio el orden de los acontecimientos todo se vuelve tan silencioso. ¿Qué haría yo sin este silencio? He comenzado a pensar en que quizás lo único que me mantiene con vida es este silencio que se forma cuando digo algo que no dije antes.

Cuando digo algo que no escuchaste antes.

Y luego los minutos se vuelven eternos hasta que todo parece volver a la normalidad.

— ¡Vamos a salir quieras o no! —Dices entonces luego de lo que me parecieron ser horas. Si tan solo fuera posible juro que pude sentir tu mano tomando la mía jalándome hacia el exterior de nuestra casa.

—Hey, Naruto, espera, ¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunto sintiéndome un idiota. Mis pies se mueven sin que necesite de un impulso; el camino me lo sé de memoria.

—Vamos, vamos, tendremos una cita 'ttebayo.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?

—Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke. Solo demos una vuelta pequeñita, ¿Si?

Tu suplica es lo único que siempre me hacía desistir, me detengo aun con el brazo extendido y te veo con eterna paciencia o lo intento. Tú te me quedas viendo sonriente.

La gente a mí alrededor me observa como si estuviera loco. Lo estoy.

—Solo una vuelta y luego volvemos, ¿De acuerdo? No es como si yo tuviera el mismo tiempo que tu—Propongo haciéndome el difícil, sintiendo la familiaridad que no debería sentir, porque ya no existe. Pero cuesta tanto dejar ir este sentimiento.

Te acercas y yo cierro mis ojos, no sé si es el viento recordándome la forma en que respirabas sobre mis labios al acercarte tanto que para cualquiera que nos viera resultaría ser una escena incomoda.

—Te gusta hacerte el difícil, eh —Dices. Tu risa musical llega a mis oídos como un cruel recuerdo de la felicidad que solías irradiar en respuesta a cualquiera de mis caprichos— Que rara forma tienes de llamar mi atención, bastardo...

—Yo no quiero tu atención.

—Aun si no fuera el caso la tendrías de todas formas.

Mi corazón tiembla y el escozor en mis ojos aparece dándome una mala pasada. Nunca he sido capaz de sobrellevar este momento por más que lo repita. Quiero acallarte pero sabes que no puedo.

—Ya, vamos de una vez —Me quejo intentando dar por cerrado el asunto al mismo tiempo que intento escapar de los sentimientos amontonándose en mi pecho.

Hey Naruto, ¿Será acaso menos doloroso cuando logre dejarte ir?

Es invisible e inmaterial pero tu beso lo siento igual que en aquella ocasión. Estoy quieto en el mismo lugar y la gente me observa extrañada pero no me importa.

Aun si fuera por última vez quiero ser capaz de recordar este momento una y otra vez.

.

.

El pequeño camino hacia la tienda siempre se me hace inmensamente largo. Podría fácilmente decir cuantos pasos son los que debo dar para llegar y aun así parece que la cuenta continua con cada día que pasa. No es como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir después de todo.

Huir de la casa durante la tarde es el único que puedo hacer en este cruel día.

La puerta se abre y la gente camina alrededor acompañándose mutuamente. ¿Sería demasiado egoísta maldecirlos? Porque no puedo evitarlo. Cada paso es tan pesado y angustiante como la gente que me rodea.

La tarea es simplemente buscar los ingredientes para el ramen. Cada uno de ellos se siente como fragmentos de ti que busco unir desesperadamente para tenerte conmigo otra vez.

Hey Naruto, ¿Siempre ha sido tan difícil elegir tus fideos favoritos? Recuerdo haberte gritado porque demorabas horas en escoger uno siendo que todos son iguales. Me gustaría desperdiciar un par de horas viendo tu ceño y labios fruncidos en una expresión cómica de seriedad como si estuvieras a punto de tomar la decisión más difícil de tu vida.

Ah... resultó ser realmente una difícil decisión después de todo.

Una mano conocida aparece en mi campo visual tomando la decisión que parecía estar esperando. El sonido del paquete de fideos cayendo pesadamente sobre mi canasto de supermercado como fondo mientras me volteo a ver a Itachi cuya expresión preocupada me hace alzar una ceja sin entender.

— ¿Otra vez? —Dice él después de un rato, reconozco el cuidado en las palabras que escogiste para romper el silencio entre ambos.

—Sí, Naruto quiere ramen para la cena —Respondo. Nunca entenderé porque haces esa cara cada vez que hablo de Naruto.

El que debería lucir como si sufriera de un dolor agudo no eres tú Itachi.

Veo sus labios abrirse pero ninguna palabra es formulada por estos. Me giro con la intensión de seguir con mis compras pero tu mano apretando gentilmente mi brazo me detiene. Esa sonrisa forzada en tu rostro me desespera.

— ¿Puedo ir a visitarte mañana?

— ¿Para qué?

—Tu cumpleaños, quiero estar contigo en ese día.

Aprieto los labios porque Naruto había dicho esa misma frase aquella vez. Sé que no necesito decírtelo para darte cuenta de ese error que acabas de cometer.

—Se me hace tarde —Me quejo porque no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea esta— Y él estará conmigo, no te entrometas.

—Sasuke...

No lo digas.

Sé que vas a decir, solo no lo digas.

—Enserio, Sasuke...

No quiero oírlo, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Me suelto de tu agarre que parece quemar y me retiro cobardemente hacia la caja más cercana y vacía para pagar lo más rápido posible.

Salgo rápido pero no avanzo; así es como mi vida comenzó a sentirse desde hace tiempo. Rápida pero sin sentido.

El tiempo pasa para todos, sin embargo, yo me aferro al cruel pasado cada día de mi vida por elección propia.

Porque no puedo dejarte ir aunque quisiera.

Eres lo único que quiero en mi vida.

.

.

.

El olor de los ingredientes mezclándose con los fideos que tantos amas. Te pones a mi lado observando ansioso la comida que tantas ganas tienes de degustar. Tu movimiento hipnótico de izquierda a derecha puedo sentirlo como si existiera; tus pies tocando el suelo alternadamente.

—Ne, ne Sasuke, ¿Cuánto falta para la cena? —Preguntas acercándote peligrosamente a la olla. Golpeó el aire con la cuchara de madera que usaba para revolver todo anteriormente.

—Lo que tenga que faltar, dobe.

Haces un mohín disgustado luego de quejarte por el golpe y te me quedas viendo con rencor contenido para luego suavizar tu mirada hacia mi poniéndome incómodo.

—Eres malo, teme —Dices en un tono extraño. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna y simplemente cierro los ojos recibiendo tu vacío abrazo que en algún momento fue juguetón y cargado de calidez. Casi puedo sentir el olor de tu colonia y eso me hace apretar los parpados con tanta fuerza que temo arruinar mi vista luego de esto— ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos, 'ttebayo?

Me sacudo levemente para alejarte y simplemente empiezo a acomodar la mesa.

—Hablar —Respondo a secas. ¿Podría sacar un tema nuevo de conversación? La grabadora en mi cabeza me hace dudar de ello— Solo háblame, de lo que sea —Rogué con mi expresión inmutable de siempre.

La parte más dolorosa siempre viene cuando intento estúpidamente de obtener más de lo que puedo recibir. El silencio cae como todos los días. El sonido del agua hirviendo es lo único que pareciera querer mantenerme con la poca cordura que me queda.

— ¡OH, SASUKE, ESTÁ LISTO! —Fue lo que obtuve luego de minutos esperando una respuesta. ¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de llorar solo por escuchar la voz de la persona que quieres? Ojalá yo tuviera una oportunidad como esa.

—Cállate, me desesperas —Me quejo pasándome una mano por el rostro quitándome el pesar enorme que recae sobre mí. Sirvo los platos y me siento a repetir lo que es nuestra última cena.

Tú, tan idiota como impaciente te sientas casi cargándote el mantel que con tanto cuidado había colocado sobre la mesa. No puedo evitar alzar el puño con toda la intensión de golpearte pero lo bajo de inmediato al caer en cuenta de lo estúpido que eso podría verse para cualquier otra persona que me estuviera viendo en esos momentos.

— ¡Está delicioso! —Exclamas tú, pero el platillo sigue inmóvil delante de mí— Realmente eres increíble, 'ttebayo ¡Y tú que sigues negándote a cocinarme más seguido!

—No soy tu cocinera, estúpido —Replico mordiendo los fideos que parecen ser imposibles de digerir.

—Bastardo, solo por eso no te regalaré nada para tu cumpleaños.

—Como si me importara.

— ¡Agh! —Golpeas la mesa pero nada retumba. Mi atención es lo único que mueves de este lugar— ¡Te tengo preparada la mejor sorpresa de la vida, de veras! ...

Mi respiración se corta y mi corazón parece dejar de latir momentáneamente porque sé lo que vas a decir a continuación.

— ¡Mañana te cambiaré la vida, te lo prometo Sasuke! ¡Te vas a tragar tus malditas palabras cuando lo veas 'ttebayo!

Mi mano fue a dar directamente hacia mi boca en un impulso involuntario. La voz de Naruto queda dando vueltas en mi cabeza mientras mis piernas se mueven hacia el baño en busca de vomitar el pesar que me aprieta los órganos.

Me estoy muriendo.

Tu sorpresa me mata cada año que pasa, Naruto. La sorpresa que nunca pedí realmente cambió mi vida y no puedo soportarla. La simple idea de volver a recibirla me hace querer acabar con la agonía en la que tú me arrinconaste.

—Sasuke... —Cállate— De verdad espero que te guste.

¿Por qué me haces esto?


	2. El día.

Odio cuando la oscuridad llena a los rincones de mi casa, sobre todo en este día. ¿Soy realmente tan despreciable? No puedo dejar de preguntármelo porque esta noche, veintidós de Julio, es la ocasión en la que mi cabeza parece querer torturarme con más ganas que antes, una y otra vez durante años.

La noche que antes me cargaba de una calidez y tranquilidad ahora me parece tan fría, solitaria e increíblemente insoportable. ¿Has sentido en algún momento esta sensación? No puedo dormir, todas las posiciones se me hacen terriblemente incomodas, el sueño está presente pero a la vez tan ausente. Es como si estuviera viviendo mi última noche pero algo pendiente en vida no me deja irme en paz, así es como se siente.

Me volteo de costado hacia la dirección en la cama que había prometido hace tiempo no volver apreciar y mucho menos acariciar con tanto anhelo. Si las cosas sintieran, estoy seguro que estas frías sabanas esperan el día en que pudieras volver a recostarte en ellas otra vez, de la misma forma en la que yo lo espero.

Soy tan egoísta que no quiero dejarte ir.

—Ne, Sasuke —Dices tú y yo cierro mis parpados cansados que se niegan a quedarse en esa posición— ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir... —Respondo de inmediato en un susurro como si temiera que alguien más estuviera escuchándonos.

Me parece tan terrible que incluso pueda sentir tu cuerpo moverse queriendo apegarse más a mí para reconfortarme en un abrazo que solía recibir entre quejidos disgustado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?

—Estoy pensando —El nudo en mi garganta es tan molesto.

Y es aún más molesto como con mi propia mano toco mi mejilla buscando la caricia que dejaste en este momento allí.

— ¿En qué? Dímelo, Sasuke.

Realmente, nadie podría imaginar la carga por la que estoy pasando. Sinceramente, no creo que alguien excepto yo podría ser capaz de vivir de esta forma tan angustiante como yo lo hago.

—Quiero... —Digo en medio de ese nudo en mi garganta y escozor de mis ojos que me hacen hablar extraño— que esta noche sea más larga...

Este es el triste ensayo de mi vida en el que preparo una obra cuyos diálogos he practicado que puedo vivir en base a ellos; una obra cuyo espectador soy solo yo.

Tu peso sobre el mío es difícil de olvidar al igual que tus labios acariciándome, pensar que alguna vez pude tenerlo todo y ahora solo me queda esto.

Estoy aferrado tan aferrado a ti Naruto que no puedo dejarte ir por más que lo intente, porque sé que tú tampoco quieres dejarme.

¿Por qué los demás no pueden entenderlo?

.

.

.

La llamada real que nunca esperé esta vez no fue la que me despertó, fue mi propio subconsciente buscando mi celular para esperarla por dos horas.

Veo la hora cambiar pero no el número del hospital.

El veintitrés en grande y la alarma del calendario anuncian por fin que he llegado a este día, otra vez. Estoy viviendo este día otra vez.

Te busco en mi cama pero no estás, igual que aquella vez.

Tocan la puerta pero no tengo la intención de levantarme. Esa vez lo que me levantó fuiste tú y el sorprendente regalo de cumpleaños que me cambiaría la vida dado por medio de una llamada telefónica hecha por una desconocida.

La puerta no deja de sonar, su madera crujiendo ante los golpes que parecen desesperados caen sobre ella. La observo levantándome por inercia.

Estoy tan muerto que ni siquiera soy consciente de cuando hago las cosas.

El rostro preocupado de Itachi es el que me espera detrás de la puerta. Tu _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ es tan apagado como mi vida entera. ¿Por qué te molestas en felicitar en este día? ¿Por qué no lo haces antes o después, porqué siempre es en este día?

Caminas hacia mi cocina como si buscaras algo. Tazas, platos, cucharas, tienes toda la intensión de desayunar conmigo al parecer, entonces, ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Qué es tan interesante en mi basurero?

— ¿Tuviste una buena cena ayer? —Preguntas de improviso y yo solo me mantengo observándote mientras camino hacia el basurero para aparte de ahí.

—Sí. Naruto no podía dejar de comer —Respondo ubicando la tapa que cubre el contenido de mi mentira porque quiero creer que mis palabras son ciertas.

El ramen decorando el negro de la bolsa no existe en mi cabeza, pero al parecer en la tuya si porque muerdes tu labio inquieto.

—Quiero llevarte afuera de la ciudad —Dices después de sentarte en el sofá obligándome a hacerlo también. Esquivo tu mirada porque es abrumadora— Lo necesitas. Creo que deberías mudarte, lejos de aquí.

—No puedo irme de aquí —Respondo sin expresión buscando algún punto indefinido en los enormes ventanales que me dejaban ver al exterior.

Itachi hace una pausa que conozco, estás pensando en algo, lo sé.

—Sasuke, de verdad, solo quiero hacer algo por tu bien —Tu mano acariciando la mía fue algo que no esperé y por eso la aparto sintiéndome asqueado pese a que solo era un toque amistoso que en realidad buscaba llamar mi atención— Por favor...

—No puedo irme de aquí... —Repito tocando la mano que mi hermano tocó antes sintiendo como si quemara. Sintiendo como si Naruto me maldijera por dejar que otra persona que no fuera él me tocara— No puedo porque él está aquí.

—Él está muerto.

¿Escuchan eso? Porque yo no. Nada, el ruido tan estrepitoso de la ciudad parece haberse detenido igual que la sangre que bombea mi corazón inerte y mis pulmones que parecen haber tenido suficiente de aire.

¿Qué es esto que cae por mi mejilla? ¿Por qué la comisura de mis labios y una parte de mi rostro parece moverse y contraerse por sobre mi voluntad? Siento un cosquilleo recorriendo la misma mano que he estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo. El sonido agudo de piel chocando contra piel en un golpe limpió y doloroso llegó mucho después del impacto.

Ojalá esa mano marcada en rojo sangre en tu mejilla quemara tanto como me quema a mí en este momento.

—Él no está muerto —Contradigo observando la marca que dejé en tu rostro producto de la cachetada que no pude evitar. Eres mi hermano, entiendo todo lo que quieres decir, ¿Pero por qué tú no me entiendes a mí?

—Sasuke... —Dices agobiado y te interrumpo antes de que siquiera te atrevieras a decir algo más.

—Está aquí.

—Sasuke, por favor. Cálmate, hablemos un poco. No quise...

—Es imposible que lo deje.

—Lo entiendo, pero...

—Prefiero morir en lugar de hacerlo.

¿Quién pensaría que aquellas palabras que revelaban mi sentir harían que tu boca se cerrara de una vez?

Eres tan molesto de repente.

Si realmente quisieras hacer algo por mí, deberías dejarme. Déjame y permite que Naruto tome tu lugar.

Yo no necesito a nadie más que a él.

.

.

.

No soy una persona que coma cosas dulces, pero tú siempre insistías en que por lo menos en mi cumpleaños me dignara a probar un trozo de pastel. Ahora, me lo comería entero si tú me lo pidieras.

Ellas las de traje blanco me observan sin preguntar mientras camino por el enorme pasillo que parece llevarme a mi condena. La chica que me dio la noticia se me queda viendo y simplemente hace una reverencia a modo de saludo antes de dejarme como de costumbre.

Este olor es tan familiar y tan lejano a la vez, con solo una vez sentirlo se te queda marcado de por vida en tus sentidos.

La vida es tan agitada en este lugar. Gente va y viene. Gente que sonríe y llora. El tiempo pasa tan rápido y tan lento a la vez aquí, pero mis pasos parecen no sufrir de ese cambio de tiempo.

Lento, tranquilo, mis manos sosteniendo el paquete envuelto en un cartón blanco, mi subconsciente cuenta las puertas que me faltan para llegar y al estar en frente de ella me quedo admirando el número cero nueve que adorna esta.

Extiendo la mano y giro la manilla, el sonido chirriante que hace al abrirse es el que me quita toda la compostura que parecía haber recuperado en algún momento y que ahora se fue haciéndome temblar. Entro, cada paso dentro de este lugar se siente como una punzada en alguna parte de mi cuerpo estremeciéndome.

Dejo el pastel sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar y lo descubro mientras mi mirada no se despega de ti, porque este día es solo de nosotros dos.

Enciendo las velas deleitándome con ese aroma que a pocas personas parece gustarle. Tampoco soy una persona que cante, pero tú lo hacías para mi tan animado que no puedo evitar querer sentir que lo vuelves hacer solo para mí en este día. Aplaudo despacio, al ritmo de la máquina que se mantiene conectada a ti vigilando tus signos vitales.

Ese sonido que timbra cada dos segundos se volvió lo más hermoso y preciado para mí. Porque un solo sonido es lo que necesito para seguir con vida y si este se extingue mi vida lo hace con él igual que tú.

—Naruto —Te llamo acercándome a ti y te acaricio la mejilla. Tu tan inmóvil no me respondes— Estoy aquí. Vine a buscar mi regalo. —Aviso, como si pudieras escucho tu risa ante eso pero es producto de mi cabeza y no de ti, porque tú no puedes moverte.

Acerco la mesita en donde está el pastel y le quito un poco de glaseado poniéndolo sobre tus labios antes de inclinarme para besarlos sutilmente. Un leve toque que hace que mi corazón se apriete.

La verdad es que quiero decirte muchas cosas, perdóname por no saber nunca como comenzar. Pero entiende que tenerte aquí conmigo, recostado y con tus ojos que parecieran querer estar eternamente recostado es difícil.

—Tu cabello está más largo que antes, mandaré a alguien para que lo arregle —Dije estúpidamente mientras acaricio tu cabello rubio suave. Instintivamente, mi cuerpo busca tocarte por lo que no puedo evitar subirme a esta camilla contigo y recostarme a tu lado abrazándote mientras cruelmente busco tu brazo con el que me rodeo en busca de un consuelo que no llegará, pero me basta con esto—Deberías estarme felicitándome. Hey, sí que serás idiota.

Tu expresión tranquila me carcome por dentro, es más fácil tener al Naruto de mis recuerdos que al real.

Sé que me escuchas y es lo peor. Tu nunca has sido del tipo silencioso, ¿Cómo es que soy yo el hablador ahora?

—Tú dijiste que era el único para ti, entonces ¿Por qué no me respondes...? —Pregunto en una desesperación muda que disfrazo con autocompasión—Respóndeme... —Exijo como idiota.

Hey, Naruto. Estoy recostado a tu lado en esta camilla, en tu cuarto de hospital esperando que despiertes. Sigo aquí Naruto, porque si tú no te vas del todo yo tampoco lo haré.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo teniendo al amor que lo dio todo y perdió todo por mí?

Hey, Naruto. Lamento ser tan insistente pero sueño que a pesar de los años que pasen tu algún día volverás a estar conmigo sentado frente a mí en la cocina comiendo el ramen que tanto amas.

Volverás a estar conmigo sonriéndome.

Y hasta entonces, yo prometo seguir aquí, como si el que estuviera en coma fuera yo y no tú, reviviendo los mismos días en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta que puedas cambiar el guion de esta obra que parece haber quedado inconclusa.

No tengo imaginación para continuarla por mi cuenta, Naruto. Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que sigas los diálogos que se me ocurren en el momento.

Hey, Naruto. Sé que me escuchas, entonces, ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Mientras me aferro a ti siento algo fuera de lo previsto. Algo que no está en mi grabadora ni en mi guion.

¿Por qué ese sonido tan melodioso ahora es más rápido?

Abro mis ojos bañados en lágrimas intentando descubrir porqué mi alma parece tan increíblemente intranquila de repente encontrándolo al instante...

.

.

.

Tus ojos azules llenos de vida siempre fueron tan difíciles de olvidar, pero ahora siento que es la primera vez que los veo en mi vida.


End file.
